1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to shoe lasting machines, and, more particularly, to adhesive extrusion arrangements for applying adhesive to shoe bottoms.
2. Prior Art
Machines for lasting end portions of shoe uppers such as toe lasting machines and heel lasting machines generally have some sort of adhesive applying devices. Such devices are usually arranged to apply adhesive in fluid condition to marginal portions of insoles positioned on the bottom of lasts so that marginal portions of the shoe uppers on the lasts may be wiped inwardly over the last bottom and secured to the insoles.
An example of an adhesive applying device suitable for use in a toe lasting machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,797 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. As disclosed, the device includes a generally U-shaped nozzle member having a surface provided with a groove extended therearound. Means are provided for engaging the surface with the bottom face of an insole of a shoe assembly on a last supported in the machine so that adhesive extruded through the groove may be applied to marginal portions of the insole.
Another example of an adhesive applying device is that shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,929, and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The arrangement shows a U-shaped plate having a knurled appearance which is provided by a waffle iron-like series of generally orthogonal V-shaped grooves forming frusto-pyramids between the grooves and an array of ports for extruding adhesive onto an insole.
Yet another arrangement for applying adhesive to an end of an insole is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,454 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The device extrudes adhesive out of a groove that is capable of being adjusted to accommodate a variety of shoe sizes.
As adhesive applying members of much of the prior art apply adhesive for example to the bottom of a left shoe, an outer portion of the heelward end portion of the adhesive applying member may not be completely covered by the shoe bottom. Adhesive on the exposed portion of the applying member will therefore not be applied to the shoe bottom and, unless it drains or is cleaned away quickly, may result in a buildup of adhesive in this region with the possibility that the excess adhesive may find its way between the upper and last beyond the edge of the bottom of the next shoe.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide an adhesive nozzle applying arrangement that is simple to manufacture and has improved characteristics over the prior art, such as improved drainage of surplus adhesive from the nozzle area. Inasmuch as any one particular insole disposed upon the adhesive applying member may not cover up, contourwise, the entire area of the nozzle member, whether due to style, size, left or right of the particular shoe or whatever, surplus adhesive will be permitted to drain away and not harm the upper or clog the nozzle arrangement with excess adhesive that would otherwise have been applied to the insole.
The illustrative adhesive applying member is suitable for use in a pulling over and toe lasting machine generally similar to the machine described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 433,207 filed Jan. 14, 1974, now abandoned.